Les Rencontres d'Andrea à Venise
by mobi22
Summary: OneShot dédicacé à une fille de ma classe pour Noël. Sorte de fanfiction peu conventionnelle.


Cet écrit est un peu spécial, mi-original, mi-fanfiction. C'est un cadeau que j'ai offert aujourd'hui à une fille de ma classe pour Noël, dans le cadre d'un projet de réception de cadeaux. Je ne résumerai pas cette petite histoire. Le disclaimer se trouve en bas de la page et vous découvrirez pourquoi j'ai mis cette histoire dans la partie des X-overs. Même si vous n'êtes pas vraiment concernés et que certains détails vous échapperont, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Les Rencontres à Venise d'Andrea

Andrea regarda l'extérieur du restaurant. Elle put voir les derniers rayons du soleil couchant se refléter sur les eaux tranquilles de Venise, bien qu'elles soient parfois troublées par le passage d'une gondole. La jeune lycéenne était ravie d'être venue dans cette si belle ville. Ses racines italiennes, d'ailleurs, semblaient la rapprocher un peu plus de cette ville que quiconque. Elle regarda ses parents, le nez plongé dans le menu puis autour d'elle. Les autres clients étaient en majorité des italiens, le reste était composé d'étrangers, en particulier des voisins français et des touristes japonais.

Derrière le dos de ses parents se trouvait un alignement de hautes plantes qui s'enlaçaient les unes les autres. Andrea eut une impression bizarre, non pas à la vue des plantes mais à travers leurs trous, qui laissaient apercevoir des choses pour le moins inhabituelles. Prise d'une curiosité soudaine, Andrea se leva, prétexta à ses parents qu'elle ressentit une envie pressente puis s'avança derrière ces plantes. Elle vit alors trois couples pour le moins étranges.

Le premier, pour commencer, était le plus étrange. La femme, aux cheveux châtains, portait une somptueuse robe jaune et mangeait avec élégance en souriant à son compagnon. Ce dernier n'était pas un homme, ni vraiment un animal. C'était une bête aux vêtements et à la coiffure princière. Andrea reconnut tout de suite ce couple.

-Excusez-moi madame, dit-elle à la femme, vous êtes bien la Belle ?

-Effectivement oui jeune fille, répondit la dénommée Belle, on m'appelle ainsi autant dans mon hameau que dans notre domaine.

-Et vous êtes la Bête ? demanda Andrea à la Bête.

-Moui, grogna la Bête alors qu'il aurait bien aimé être laissé tranquille avec Belle, et qu'avez-vous à me regardez comme ça ?

L'adolescente recula, effrayé par le ton brusque de cette question. La Bête avait cru qu'Andrea était effrayée à sa vue, alors qu'elle était plus qu'étonnée.

-Calme-toi La Bête, murmura Belle, nous sommes là pour nous reposer et cette jeune fille n'a pas l'air d'avoir de mauvais desseins à notre égard.

-Mais enfin, j'ai bien raison de me comporter comme ça ! dit Andrea avant que la Bête ne réponde. Des persos de fictions ne se baladent pas dans les rues, et encore moins les bêtes.

-Je suis toujours cela pour les gens, soupira bruyamment la Bête. Une bête, un monstre, qui ferait mieux de se terrer dans son noir repaire.

-Je t'en prie, supplia La Belle en lui prenant la main puis à Andrea, vois-tu, nous avons pensé qu'en sortant, mon ami échapperait à son complexe de différence. Il connaît une grande souffrance morale. Sa laideur corporelle affecte son âme.

« P'tain, pensa Andrea, on dirait Alexandre qui parle. »

-Excusez-moi pour le dérangement, dit-elle au couple, je crois que je vais vous laisser. Bon appétit !

-Je te remercie, répondit La Belle, nous te souhaitons de même.

Elle les quitta et s'aperçut qu'un autre couple les observait, elle et le premier couple. Ils semblaient plus normaux, à l'exception qu'ils portaient des vêtements médiévaux assez aisés. La femme avait un air éthéré et ses oreilles, contrairement aux autres humains, étaient en pointe.

-Aviez-vous des problèmes avec ces gens-là, damoiselle ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux et à la barbe noirs à Andrea.

-C'est bon, lui répondit la lycéenne. Mais excusez-moi, vous ai-je déjà vu quelque part ?

-Avez-vous déjà été en Terre du Milieu? Car c'est la première fois que nous allons dans ce monde. Je suis Elessar, roi du Gondor et d'Arnor, plus connu sous le nom d'Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Voici mon aimée, Arwen de Fondcombe, fille d'Elrond, seigneur elfe d'Imladris.

« Je crois avoir déjà entendu ces noms quelque part, se dit Andrea. Ainsi que leurs visages. Mais où ?»

Elle réfléchit un court instant, puis s'exclama :

- Vous seriez pas les personnages des livres du Seigneur des Anneaux ?

-Je fis parti, il y a un temps, de la Communauté de L'Anneau où j'ai combattu ce seigneur maléfique. Je ne savais pas qu'il y eut des écrits sur cette aventure du Troisième Age dans votre monde.

Andrea, sur le coup, ne put s'empêcher de rire. Après un couple inventé par Beaumont et Disney, voici celui par Tolkien et Jackson. Arwen, dans l'insouciance elfique, s'offusqua presque :

-Pouvons-nous savoir de quoi vous riez, jeune fille ?

-Rien, répondit Andrea en tachant de garder son sérieux, sauf que vous êtes sensés être des personnages qui n'existent pas, des persos de fictions…

-Mon peuple a certes peu à peu quitté la Terre du Milieu mais je ne tolérerai pas qu'on puisse douter de son inexistence. Ainsi donc, vous, humains mauvais, sots et arrogants, après avoir jalousé les Elfes, vous vous mettez à éprouver de l'indifférence à notre égard ?

-Ne parlez pas des choses que vous ne connaissez que par ouï-dire, dit Aragorn. Nombreux furent les preuves de la fatalité dûe à l'orgueil en Terre du Milieu.

Andrea frissonna, suite aux tons froids de reproches d'Aragorn et d'Arwen. Elle préféra partir quand elle vit la main d'Aragorn sur le pommeau de son épée Anduril.

-Oh, Roméo, dit une voix derrière elle, je regrette nos instants intimes. Les amants d'aujourd'hui ont une vision bien plus futile de l'amour, exhibant ainsi leurs gestes.

Andrea se retourna et vit un couple aux habits du XVIème siècle. Leurs regards sur Andrea étaient non pas curieux comme ceux d'Aragorn et d'Arwen mais remplis de dédain, surtout la jeune fille. L'adolescente comprit rapidement à qui elle avait affaire : Roméo et Juliette du dramaturge anglais William Shakespeare.

-Allons bon, manquait plus qu'ça !

-Etes-vous une fille du Tiers-Etat afin de débiter de tels mots ? demanda Juliette.

Andrea commença à en avoir plein le dos de ça.

-Ecoutez, vous deux, dit-elle énervée, j'suis déjà assez emmerdée avec les autres, alors ne venez pas me chercher…

-Vous avez raison sur un point, dit Juliette, je me moque éperdument des autres. Mon amour pour le fils Montaigu est quelque chose d'unique, un prototype qui n'engendre aucun d'égale valeur. Les autres m'indifférent souverainement.

Andrea était indignée.

-Sache pour ta gouverne ma p'tite que vos familles se sont réconciliées et que TES amis (elle parla à cet instant à Roméo) se sont débattu pour que vous viviez votre amour. D'ailleurs, je vous ferais savoir que vous seriez oubliés sans les lecteurs admirant votre histoire et la faisant vivre dans leurs inspirations et leurs spectacles.

« Mais d'où je sors ça ? se demanda Andrea »

-Benvolio et Mercutio ? dit Roméo, je les ai abandonné et nul souvenir de mon propre subconscient de viendra me troubler.

-Je ne connais rien d'eux et n'en ai cure, ajouta Juliette. Je ne connais aucun homme, sauf mon bel et unique amant.

Andrea, n'en pouvant plus, quitta ces couples pour rejoindre ses parents. Si elle racontait ça au lycée, à ses parents, à sa prof de français, à ses camarades, ils l'auraient sûrement traitée de folle. Même Alexandre la regardera bizarrement. Mais ce qui l'a préoccupa le plus, c'était l'agressivité et l'arrogance de ces couples là.

Elle s'assit aux côtés de ses parents, qui commencèrent à manger leur pizza.

-Tu n'as pas l'air en forme Andrea, lui demanda sa mère, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ça va, c'est peut-être la chaleur.

Franchement, pour qui ils se prenaient tous ? Il n'y avait que Belle qui n'était pas si désagréable, mais pour se marrer, c'est une autre affaire. C'est pas parce qu'ils sont célèbres et passés à la postérité qu'ils se doivent d'être comme ça.

Si désagréables, si agressifs, si arrogants…

Mais pourtant aussi, si purs, si heureux dans leurs amours…

Andréa paraissait calme à l'extérieur mais intérieurement :

« MOI AUSSI, J'VEUX CONNAITRE LE GRAND AMOUR !!! »

€€€€€€

Andrea, ses parents, ses camarades et sa prof appartiennent à eux-mêmes.

La Belle et la Bête appartiennent à Madame Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont et dans une certaine mesure mais non négligeable aux studios Disney

Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux sont en possession de Tolkien et indirectement de New Line Cinema

Roméo, Juliette et les personnes les entourant sont nés de la plume de William Shakespeare.

Et last but not least, Alexandre m'appartient car c'est moi. Alors pas touche !

Je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux Noël. Ne vous privez pas de toffees, lebkuchen, pannetone et autres bûches, juste assez pour ne pas fêter le nouvel an avec une indigestion…


End file.
